Watch This Way, He Bites
by IzzyPuff
Summary: Forced to live in Japan with no language skills whatsoever, Ace Violetta feels completely lost, that is until he joins Disciplinary Committee, forced to deal with small terror known as Hibari Kyoya. MaleOc/Hibari


****Title:****** Watch This Way, He Bites**_  
><em>**_**Characters/Pairing: **_****Hibari Kyouya, OC: Ace Violetta, maleoc/Hibari, slight 2718**_  
><em>**Rating/Warning:**_ T, _OC male, and at times maybe even a little crack._  
><em>**Summary:****__**** Forced to live in Japan with no language skills whatsoever, Ace Violetta feels completely lost, that is until he joins Disciplinary Committee, forced to deal with small terror known as Hibari Kyoya. **

**~The Damnation of Ace Violetta~**

_Namimori, eh_? Ace glanced at the school in surprise. It was an assemble of large buildings, and was a very ample campus. It was far different from the schools he been used to. Ace was used to a tiny campus cramped with a bunch of students, in which mostly everyone knew one another.

But here he was being forced to go to Namimori-_** that man's**_ brilliant idea- a large public school with an assembly of students who spoke a completely different language to his own.

It clearly was a stupid idea to pull him out of his school when he finally had gotten used to his classmates, and to throw him in another country when he didn't even know the language! He knew_** that man**_ was stupid, but he didn't think he'd ever pull anything like this. 

Frowning he stared at the uniforms, at least it was a similar sight to a kid who grew up going to a private school.

Lost in his own thoughts, he continued to just stand around the place idly. A few moments later he had caught the eye of the disciplinary leader, who stormed towards him. The disciplinary leader was a petite Asian, in an altered uniform to everyone else. That particular individual was glaring at him. He opened his mouth.

"Move along or you'll get bitten to death."

He just stared at the small guy, who in his mind mouth just appeared to be moving making strange noises. He mentally just repeated the words su or shi that he could hear from this guy's voice. He just blankly stared, eyes now finding itself on the colorfully bright badge pinned on his sleeve.

It was yellow, with red Japanese kanji. It was interesting to look at, and Ace began to wonder what it could exactly mean.

" Huh?" Ace muttered completely lost, not even bothering to even show much of a respo9nse, except to idly stare down at the disciplinary leader.

The disciplinary leader was now fuming. Was this student disobeying him? This person had refused to even move and continued to stare at him. Down at him to...Why the hell was he just standing there? Did this person have a death wish? Hibari began to grab his tonfas tucked away in his sweater, but was suddenly stopped by another large figure. He glanced up to see a familiar ridiculous haired figure who was currently grabbing aback his arm.

Just what the hell was Kusakabe doing...? Hibari turned to Kusakabe now flashing out his metal tonfas. If he couldn't bite to death the disobedient herbivore then he would lash his fury at Kusakabe.  
>Just before he could lash out that unadulterated rage Kusakabe opened his mouth.<p>

"Kyo-san he's the foreign exchange student that was transferring today."

Hibari stood quietly, pouting in a frown.

Exchange student, he remembered somewhere in that pile of papers the mention of that said person. He turned them to defeat. If he managed to do this right, he would raise the reputation of the school, bringing more money to the small depleted funds the school had. Of course in turn if he did manage to screw this up, Namimori's reputation would decrease greatly. He tried his best attempt at a smile, but instead he had frightened the herbivore who ducked behind Kusukabe. In that particular exchange student's mind it looked like the small Asian wanted to kill him, and he was pretty sure he would.

"State your name."

For a few seconds Ace continued to stand there in confusion. Mae... something just what could that actually mean? He began to stare at his feet once more. He remembered _**that man **_telling him something about Japanese common phrases. After racking his brains he came to the conclusion he was asking about his name.

"A-Ace."

After a quick nod the prefect started walking away from them without a single word. Kusakabe turned to the foreigner ushering him into the class rooms, trying his best to tell him his schedule. After a extensive period of failures at explanations, he eventually gave up , and just pointed to his homeroom.

Ace walked in to be greeted by a bunch of excited teenagers. Rarely anyone would transfer into Namimori in the middle of the year. And rarely even more would a foreigner show up. He stared at everyone with a frown. There was nothing more that Ace hated than being stared at. He could hear a guy grumble probably disappointed that the new student was a girl. Ace laughed under his breath. He could also tell the girls were very excited to have him transferring in. Ace had heard about the apparent stereotype that Asian women when foreigners had came into their country would get very excited. But he didn't actually think that be the case.

As the teacher, made with Ace's introductions, he noticed a guy glare at him the whole time. He was of European descent, and just continued to glare at him. Ace just looked away searching for something else to distract himself. No way he would deal with annoying pricks on the first day. Said person just seem to fume more, especially at the mention of his name.

"Ace Violetta."

He was immediately confronted by the small skinny gray haired guy who had been glaring at him the whole time. Said gray head walked up to him, against the protests of an even smaller guy.

"Ehi tu, che sei dalla famiglia?" The gray head had demanded in Italian. Ace could easily tell what the gray head said. Although the rest of the class just stared in awe. Ace was familiar with Italian being one language he had to pick up because of his dad's line of work. Which he had no clue what that was. He turned to him in a scowl, why was this guy demanding who his family was? Why did he even care?

"Perché lo vuoi sapere?" (Why do you want to know?)

"Tu sei di quel gruppo mafioso femminile a Venezia non è vero?" (You're from that all female family in Venice, aren't you?) the gray head accused, waiting for Ace to be flustered and admit he was from the group. If so then this would an opportune time to prove to his Juudaime what reliable right man he was, protecting the boss from all potential nature. Plus it was a known fact that the female group had issues against all surrounding male mafia groups.

"Che diavolo stai parlando? Cosa vuoi dire mafia? " (What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean mafia?)

Gokudera stared blankly. Was this guy trying to mess with him by pretending he wasn't involved in the mafia? What was this guy trying to pull? Or could it be that this guy wasn't actually in the mafia, and Gokudera had managed to make a complete fool of himself. As Gokudera opened his mouth to let his eternal rage out, he was suddenly stopped by the baseball freak who grabbed him in the back by his arms.

"Ma,ma. Calm down 'Dera."

Ace just watched as the two began to exchange words, watching as the gray head was yelling at the taller tan Japanese guy. He noticed the brunette kid just sigh in the corner with a book over his head.  
>It seemed the two arguing was a normal occurrence.<p>

Once again people were yelling in Japanese, and he could not understand a word of any of it. Frankly the yelling had started to irritate his ears.l He turned to his seat, as people came to stare at one another in confusion wondering on what the hell just happened, and began to doodle furiously to distract himself.

Ace had started his first day at Namimori Middle.

**A/N:** Yep a male Oc, and with Hibari? Someone burn the witch!

I really do adore Acey, and he's waaay taller than Hibari. I think he'd be a foot or two under Kusakabe. As soon as Ace is a little more familiar with the language, we'll be able to see much more of his personality. And yes I do plan to incorporate the all female mafia group, and you should expect some interactions with Tsuna's groupies more.

*_**that man**_ – Ace doesn't really get along with his father, so he refers to him as such.


End file.
